Sweet Life of Chrome
by Chicorin
Summary: A series of not connected stories all centered around the one and only female mist guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. ...Chocolate was the only way Tsunayoshi Sawada knew that could help attract his female guardian to meetings...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, a Happy New Year to all of you. Thank you very much for showering me with your love in the past one year. All of you have been really supportive and thanks for all the reviews in the whole past one year :) And as a thanks, I would like to present you all with my very first drabble series. Each drabble is centered around Chrome and would not be more than 300 words in length. For now, I am uploading a total of nine chapters, please help me by giving me your comments about these few pieces and if you would like me to continue this series.  
**

**Thank you for all your help and may all of you have a blessed year ahead of you. **

**Chapter 1**

"You are kidding..." the hot temper guardian commented, picking up his coat, he turned and left for the door.

"Well, is the only way I could think of...?" Yamamoto scratched his head in embarrassment, his hand holding awkwardly onto a bag of chocolate.

"No way am I doing it."

"But, hey, Hayato, that's the only way to get Chrome to come to meeting." Raising his hands, Yamamoto shook the bag of chocolate to proof his point.

"Leaving a trail of chocolates on the floor to get her there? That's your good idea," Hayato raised his eyebrow, completely ready to blast the rain guardian to the next universe, "Seriously, what do you keep in your mind, Yagyuu-baka?"

"It is possible that she would come..." the only sane person in the room opened his mouth, snatching the bag from his rain guardian, he set off to the corridor to start working.

"... Juudaime! Allow me to help you!"

"Maa, maa, it is a long way to the meeting room."

**The first drabble, so how did it go? **

**I hope it is ok, it is MY first time writing a drabble series and I hope you like it. Basically is talking about how Chrome is avoiding going meeting for certain reasons and as a guardian, they had to somehow force her to come to meeting. And chocolates are the only possible least harming way Tsuna knew. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright Sunday morning, quiet and peaceful. Somewhere in Namimori District, there stood the Vongola Decimo with his guardians outside of the cinema.

"Let's watch Thor to the EXTREME," the excited sun guardian exclaimed, only to be hit on the head with a tonfa.

"Maa maa, Kamen Rider seems nice."

"Hell no! Yagyuu-baka, we are definitely watching Avengers!"

"Kufufufu, we are watching Pineapple Monsters."

"Hnn, we are watching Rio 2."

"Ahoudera! Lambo-sama wants to watch Wreck It Ralph."

As the guardians argued, the Vongola Decimo seemingly paled at the side, praying silently for his life as he cursed Reborn for the umpteenth time for sending them all out to watch a movie. A tug on his sleeve caused him to turn to his side, only to have brown eyes met with violet eye.

"Bossu, can we watch Frozen?" Tilting her head to the side, the only female guardian asked with excitement visible in her voice. The other guardians opened their mouth to protest, only to shut their mouth again when the girl smiled at them so happily.

It was a bright Sunday morning, and in one cinema hall located in the Namimori District, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians were found to be sitting in there, watching the latest Disney movie, "Frozen".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed behind his stack of papers, his shoulder felt stiffed and his butt was sore from sitting on the chair for about half a day. Standing up, he picked up his coat from the chair and walked out of the office.

Chrome stared at the piece of paper on her hand, head tilting slightly as she tried to make up all the numbers in her mind. A hand on her shoulder had her freaking out as the paper on her hand slipped down to the floor.

"Bossu?" Chrome reprimanded from her shock and questioned the man slightly, feeling odd that he was in the garden when he should be in his office now, finishing up his paper work with Reborn threatening him.

Tsunayoshi bent and picked up the paper, patting off the dust on the paper as he placed it on the table. "Hi Chrome, so what are you doing?"

"Uhn..." Chrome tapped her chin slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Would he laugh at her if she tells him? "Su-Sudoku..."

"I see, mind if I join you?" taken aback by his question, Chrome allowed a smile to grace her lips as she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hayato?" Chrome poked the storm guardian by the ribs, attempting to get his attention.

"What?" A puff of white smoke escaped from his mouth, fingers holding onto the cigarette, he made no attempt to turn and face her.

"...Are you, scared of death?" the question which pop out of her mouth did not really shock him, the storm guardian had been hearing numerous rumours about the mist guardian's attempt to understand the true meaning of death.

"No," he replied hastily, hands reaching for another cigarette tucked neatly in his pocket.

"Why not?"

"Because, I would not be alone anymore."

"How do you know?"

"I know, because that yagyuu-baka would be there, Juudaime would be there, and you will be there too, won't you?"

A soft smile graced her lips, her eye twinkled under the light, tears visible, "Yes, yes I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The knife came to life in his slender hands, holding the knife upright, he slashed through the pillar of water, an illusion conjured up by the female mist guardian. Chrome shuddered under his presence, feeling the need to breathe as he slashed through each piece of her illusion easily, the rage in him taking over him.

"Ta..Takeshi?" Chrome managed to squeeze out as she conjured up more illusions for him, hands shaking as she held onto her trident tightly. The mist guardian had practically been dragged out in the middle of work and been pushed into the training room, having no idea of what had happened, she could only obey his orders. But then, looking at how angry and frustrated he is, she knew that she must stop him before he destroy everything in his path.

"Takeshi!" the rain guardian shook visibly, his head turning to her direction as he took in her sad features, running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, the burning fire in his eyes were gone, replaced by calm and sadness. Chrome stepped forward, hands shaking as she embraced him tightly, he melted in her touch, sighing, he murmured a soft thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How about this soft pillow?" she questioned her beloved master, hands holding onto a soft pink pillow, as she fall down on the bed. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the object before shaking, again.

Chrome sighed, shaking her head in defeat as she placed the pillow on the side. Her fingertip moving along the cover of the pillow, amazed by how soft and fluffy the pillow was, perhaps she should buy it for herself than?

"Mukuro-sama," she called out to her master, feeling all tired and sleepy, "Maybe we should look for the pillow on another day."

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed his signature laugh, patting the tired girl on the head, "My dear Nagi, you know how important that pillow is for me, now, a little patience perhaps?"

Chrome pouted at his comment, she had been patient, having been going on this pillow hunt with her master for the whole afternoon, but still, her master had been picky, rejecting all her offers. Really, who knew looking for a pillow could be so tiring.

Just then, the girl who had served them earlier came walking towards them, hands holding onto a, pineapple shaped pillow? With a slight bow, the girl handed the pillow to the overjoyed Mukuro, "Here you go sir, the limited edition pineapple pillow." The whole time, Chrome could only stare and sigh in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Dokuro," he growled under his breath, glaring at the girl who was standing in front of him.

"Kyouya," she hissed back, moving her head up as she glared back at him, the usual shy and timid girl gone.

"No, we are not stopping at Paris," he looked down on the girl who was half a head shorter than him, "And that is final."

Chrome looked at him for a second and lowered down her head, within a minute, tears started gathering in her lone eye and she pouted, Kyouya stared at the scene in front of him, sweat started trickling down his forehead as he tried to remain as calm as he could. Chrome started sniffing and Kyouya paled visibly. He started choking on his breathe when tears started running down her cheek.

Sighing, he raised his hands in defeat, "Dokuro... we are stopping in Paris."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chrome shifted slightly in the bed, her head snuggling deeper into the pillow as she prayed that the headache that had been bothering her since morning would be gone as soon as she falls asleep. Her hope for sleeping was shattered however when the sun guardian entered her room, looking all excited.

Ryohei had just came back from his three weeks mission and was thoroughly excited at the idea of being able to meet up with his family members again. After giving the other guardians his greeting, he had set off to find the female mist guardian, only to be shock when he found a patient instead.

Chrome was bundled up in blankets, her head laying on the pillow and her eyelids fluttered slightly at his intrusion, opening her lone eye, Chrome smiled at the figure at the door, "Welcome back, Ryo-nii."

Ryohei stared at the girl before heaving a sigh, walking to her, he threw her over his shoulder as he set off for the nurse ward, grumbling under his breath as he swore to throw the other guardians out for having caused his sister to be sick.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a tiring and long day for Chrome, the female mist guardian. First, she had been sent on a mission along with the Varia to help clear out some Famiglia that had broken the rules set by bossu. And as much as she enjoyed the Varia's presence, having to conjure illusions for more than 12 hours was tiring her body up. And to make it worse, the moment she stepped into the mission, she was shoo off to another of those Alliance meetings, and had since been standing in the room for more than 3 hours.

Sighing, Chrome leaned back to the wall, letting her shoulders slump down to relax her stiff body. Next to her was Lambo, the lightning guardian, he too, was tired as he had spent the whole day playing football in school and had than been sent into the meeting room. The two youngest guardians leant onto each other, sharing a weak smile, they started dozing off...

"...Maa, don't they just look cute like this?"

"Cute?! You idiot! It was the most important annual meeting..."

"Octopus head, you are loud to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufufufu... Tsunayoshi Sawada, you better prepare your body for having tired out my dearest Nagi."

"Herbivores..."

Tsunayoshi sighed from his spot, clearly relieved that none of the mafia bosses had noticed BOTH his lightning and mist guardians dozing off from the back of the room. Slowly, he leant down and picked up Lambo while Mukuro carried Chrome.

"For now, let's just let them sleep..."


End file.
